don't forget this
by loulou61amy
Summary: post saison deux. L'histoire se passe après le retour de neverland mais contient des flash back. Hook cherche Emma. Emma fuis le passé. Une aventure mêlant drame et romance.
1. prologue

_**salut à tous,  
**_

_**je reviens pour une fic cette fois et non une OS ^^. Ma première longue fic et mon premier CS aussi.**_

_**ceci n'est qu'un prologue, donc pas très long mais j'espère ça vous plaira.**_

**Prologue**

_PDV Emma :_

*flash back*

Il était là, face à moi, venant de m'embrasser. Il me regardait dans les yeux, je savais que je ne le reverrais plus jamais, qu'il devait partir, pour le bien de tous. La vie est ainsi faite. Certaine personnes sont faites pour vivre le véritable amour, d'autre pour le voir s'en aller pour toujours. Je ne pouvais me permette d'être égoïste, non, pas moi, pas la sauveuse. Le destin avait voulu que je tombe amoureuse d'un pirate. Celui qui avait sauvé la vie de mon fils. Celui qui devait rester pour que nous puissions rentrer. Je posai ma main sur son torse pour la dernière fois, je sentis les larmes venir mais je ne devais pas, je ne pouvais pas les laissaient couler. Simplement, je lui souris en retirant ma main. Le dernier contact était rompu. D'un sourire satisfait il me dit de son merveilleux accent irlandais :

-Au revoir princesse.

-Oh dieu, je déteste quand vous m'appelez comme ça.

-Les titres sont tout !

-Au revoir Hook... enfin Capitaine Jones !

*flash back end*

Ce souvenir hanta chacune de mes nuits pendant plus de six mois, puis il s'estompa, s'espaçant de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaître. Killian n'a jamais quitté mes pensées mais je feins d'aller bien en compagnie des autres.

Le goût de cet unique baisé sur les lèvres, une larme se mit à couler le long de ma joue. Un an à retenir ma souffrance, mon corps était désormais incapable de la contenir et ce port était le meilleur endroit pour la déverser. Être séparée de lui m'a brisé le cœur, à certain moment j'aurais même préférer qu'il se situe dans une boîte, j'aurai était libérée de cette tristesse. Mais c'est aussi dans ces moments là que je repense à Henry, je ne peux pas lui faire ça car malgré le fait qu'il est choisit de vivre avec Regina, il reste mon fils, et je l'aime.

_PDV Killian :_

Enfin. Je revoyais pour la première fois depuis un an ce monde, qui n'était pourtant pas le mien mais que je chérissais tout autant, car c'était le siens. J'ai passé toute cette année à me battre pour revenir. Cette femme m'avait fais revivre d'un seul regard. Je me reconnaissais en elle, c'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un ayant autant souffert que moi. L'abandon, la mort de l'être aimé, la fuite, chacun de ces événements nous les avions vécue séparément. Mais le traumatisme était le même.

J'avançais dans les rues de Storybrooke, plongé dans mes pensées, ayant pour seul but de la rejoindre. Plus je m'approchais du commisaria plus mon sourire s'élargissait. Être ici me réchauffait le coeur qui, j'en avais l'inpression, s'était arrêté de battre quand elle avait sauté dans le portail. J'étais arrivé, mais mes pieds étaient cloués au sol, c'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait. Trois cents ans d'existence et l'amour avait toujours autant de pouvoir sur moi. Je repris mon souffle et poussai la porte. La traversée de ce couloir ne m'avait jamais parue aussi longue, le temps s'était comme arrêté. Après une durée qui me sembla être l'éternitée, je voyais enfin son bureau ; mais aucun signe d'elle... quand j'aperçus son père assis à sa place mon sourire s'effaça, se fût comme si il n'avait jamais exister. J'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu une massue sur la tête. Je pris sur moi et me raclai la gorge. Son regard, quand il me vit, se remplit de surprises et de regrets.

Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Comment êtes-vous... ?

-Longue histoire. Dis-je sur un ton desintéressé baleyant le comissaria des yeux.

-Elle n'est pas là, m'expliqua-t-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, elle a quitté la ville.

**_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_**

**_J'ai essayé de rester fidèle au caractère j'espère que ce n'est pas trop OOC. _**

**_A votre avis que va faire Hook après ça ?_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Voilà le premier chapitre, avec une journée de retard et je m'en excuse.**_

**Chapitre 1**

_PDV Killian :_

-Elle n'est pas là, m'expliqua-t-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, elle a quitté la ville.

Le choc fût sans appel, c'était la douche froide. Tout ce chemin que j'avais parcouru n'avait servi à rien.

-Elle ne pouvait plus rester ici. Elle disait avoir besoin de prendre l'air... mais la réalité est évidente, vous lui manquiez et tout dans ce comissaria lui faisait penser à vous. Il faut avouer que vous avez passé un certain temps dans cette cellule. Continua Charming avec un regard désolé.

Jamais n'aurais cru le voir avoir un jour de la compassion pour moi. Cet homme, bizarrement, avait en permanence envie de me frapper (c'est peut-être dû au fait que tu drague ouvertement sa fille et sa femme... devant lui ;) après je dit ça, je dit rien).

_PDV Emma :_

Après une bonne heure assise sur cette passerelle à me remémorer ceux que j'avais perdus ou laissés derrière moi, je me levai le coeur lourd et partis.

Le soleil s'était maintenant couché laissant apparaître les deux premières étoiles dans le ciel. Les voir me rendais mélancolique. Repensant à cette phrase qu'il m'avait murmurée à l'oreille avant de m'embrasser "deuxième étoile à droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin, penses y quand tu regardera le ciel, je veillerai sur toi d'ici, ne l'oublie pas.". Je secouai la tête puis repartit vers chez moi, si je pouvais appeller cela ainsi: une simple chambre au dessus du bar tabac dans lequel je travaillais. J'étais logée et nourrie par le propriétaire en échange d'un coup de main.

Celui-ci m'attendait devant la porte les bras croisés sur son torse. Le cinquantenaire avait les sourcils froncés et tapotait le sol de son pied gauche. Il ne m'avait pas encore vue mais je sentais la morale arrivé et bizarement... je m'en contrefichais. Son regard se figea sur moi, ça y est, il m'avait remarquée.

-Est-ce que tu as vu l'heure ? Où étais-tu passée ?

-Excusez-moi, fut la seule réponse que je lui donnais.

Il vit dans mon regard que cela n'allait pas et posa sa main sur mon épaule, inquiet.

-Qu'y a-t-il Honey ? S'enquerrit-il d'un ton protecteur. Ne me dis pas que tout va bien, je te connais. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je repensais simplement à quelqu'un, essayai-je de le rassurer avec un léger sourire, après quelques secondes je repris, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va mieux.

Je savais qu'il ne me croyait pas, mais il retira sa main et me laissa rentrer me suivant du regard jusqu'à l'étage.

Je traversai le couloir d'un pas rapide, ouvris la porte et m'affalai sur mon lit. Je m'endormis instantanément sur les couvertures. La journée avait été longue et j'avais besoin de repos.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin je sentis le soleil sur mon visage. Quelle heure était-il ? Combien de temps avais-je dormi ? Je me levai d'un bond et regardai mon reveil. 14H 32.

Je pris une douche rapide histoire de me reveiller et descendis les marches de quatre en quatre. J'arrivais en bas essouflée.

-Je suis vraiment désolée cela n'arrivera plus ! Dis-je à l'intention de JC, le propriétaire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai laissée dormir volontairement, tu en avais besoin.

-Vous n'auriez pas...

-Plus un mot. M'interrompit-il levant le doigt à la Rumpelstiltskin, ce qui me fit esquisser un sourire. Maintenant au travail. Continua-t-il sur un ton plus sec.

Je souris et passai derrière le comptoir.

_PDV Killian :_

-Vous devriez aller à l'hôtel pour cette nuit, Hook.

-Non je préfère... Je préfère repartir.

-Pas question ! Vous allez venir dormir à la maison pour que je puisse garder un œil sur vous, ou alors je vous enferme dans cette cellule que vous avez l'air de tant aimer.

-D'accord, enfermez moi alors !

-Ne dites pas de bêtises. Allez, venez.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture et pattâmes à l'appartement des Charmings.

A peine avions-nous franchit le seille de la porte que la voie de Snow retentissait. Étrangement celle-ci m'avait manqué.

-David déjà ren... tré. Hook ! Mais comment... ?

-Heureux de vous revoir également Mary Margarette.

Elle me souri et m'invita à prendre une douche. J'acceptai volontiers car cela faisais plusieurs mois que je ne devais pas m'être lavé. J'empestais la mort à plein né.

J'entrais dans la salle de bain imaginant déjà l'eau chaude ruisseler sur ma peau. Je retira les lambeau qui me servais de vêtement, pénétrai sous la douche est me délectais de celle-ci pendant un temps que je ne serrai définir.

J'arrivai dans le salon avec les vêtement que charming m'avais donné. Snow me regardais avec des yeux qui en disait long. Elle voulait savoir ce qui m'étais arrivé et comment j'étais revenue. Mais ce n'était pas une aventure dont je voulais me souvenir et encore moins que j'avais envie de raconter. Alors j'allai juste m'assoir sur un tabouret, sans le moindre mot.

Elle me tendit une assiette contenant se que j'appelais un festin : une cuisse de poulet et des harico-verts. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé quelque chose de si bon.

-Vous devez être fatigué. Montez, c'est la première porte que vous verrez.

-Merci. Lui répondais-je avant de prendre congé.

J'hésitai à rentrer. Cette chambre était celle d'Emma et devait être un sanctuaire pour sa famille depuis qu'elle était partit. Je me demandais où était son fils, il devait sans doute être partit avec elle. Partit... mais où... Je n'avais aucune piste pour la retrouver.

J'enclenchai la poignée sans m'en rendre compte et fut submergé par son odeur.

J'effleurai la commode du bout des doigts, aucune trace de poussière, Snow devait faire le ménage régulièrement ici, avec l'espérance qu'elle revienne.

Depuis combien de temps Emma avait-elle quitté la ville ? Avait-elle refait sa vie se persuadant que je ne reviendrais jamais, comme Neal... celui-ci nous avait rejoint dans notre périple à Neverland, peut de temps après notre arrivé, accompagné d'une certaine Aurore. La jeune femme avait perdu sa compagne avant de sauter dans le portail, je n'en savais pas plus sur les événements mais cela m'étais égal. J'avais mes propres problèmes et ceux des autres n'étaient que superflus dans l'océan qu'était mes pensées. Neal était mort quand le kraken nous avez attaquait, j'avais passé la nuit avec Emma, sur le pont du navire, à la consoler.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, tordu de douleur et en sueur. Je ne supportais plus ces souvenir qui revenaient chaque nuit me hanté. Ce qu'ils m'avaient fait enduré n'était pas humain. Le moindre mouvement m'était devenu insupportable, je ne distinguais plus la réalités du cauchemar, j'en devenais fou. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais rester emprisonné dans cette acamnie* mentale, seulement que mes effort pour anéantir les séquelles était vain.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je posai mes mains sur le rebord de l'évier et soufflai.

Qu'est-ce que je fichai encore ici ? Plus je restai là plus elle avait de chance de s'éloigner et moins j'en avais de la retrouver.

Je descendis les marche, après m'être habillé, le plus discrètement possible de façon à ne pas réveiller Snow et Charming qui dormaient juste en dessous, non pas que je me soucier de leurs cota d'heures de sommeille mais plutôt que je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir affaire à eux et de chercher une excuse sur les raison pour lesquels j'étais levé et habillé à 4 heure du matin.

Je vis un sac accompagnait d'un mot posé sur le bar. M'approchant je put lire l'écriteau :

"Hook, Charming m'a assuré que vous n'attendriez pas l'aube pour partir alors je vous ai préparé de quoi tenir quelque jours.

PS : dites à Emma de revenir nous voir.

Snow"

_**alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ? Pas trop de faute ? Si il y en à des grosse merci de me les signaler. Je n'avais pas ma bêta sous la main pour la deuxième partie de ce chapitre et ne voulais pas plus vous faire attendre.**_

_***je suis désolé je n'es pas trouvé l'orthographe de se mot...**_


	3. Chapter 3

voilà le chapitre 2 avec un retard inacceptable, et impardonnable mais cette année vu mon emploie du temps je ne peux écrire que le samedi soir. Et mon état de fatigue m'en à empêcher les trois quart du temps. Alors je poste maintenant et je ne vous fait pas de promesse sur la date de publication du prochain chapitre.

Ce chapitre serra le seul humoristique donc j'espère qu'il vous fera sourire. bonne lecture ! 

**Chapitre 2**

J'étais à la lisière de la forêt quand la vérité me frappa, comment allais-je la trouver dans cette immence pays sans la moindre information ni moyen de transport. Il fallait que je trouve un de ces monstre en métal qu'Emma m'avait apprit à dompter.

* Flash back *

Le soleil était à son apogée, et la température devait bien atteindre les 30° à l'ombre, quand je fis mon apparition dans le commissariat avec la ferme intention d'obtenir se que je voulais.

Emma, assise à son bureaux, était cachée par plusieurs pilles de papier.

-La prochaine fois que vous comptez m'attacher, pourriez-vous le faire avec ça ?

Emma releva la tête puis écarquilla les yeux. À quoi pensait-elle ? Soudain je la vie éclater de rire. Avais-je quelque chose de collé sur le visage ? Un reflexe, qui me venait sans doute d'un monde parrallèle ou d'un ancêtre très très très lointain, me fit baisser la tête pour vérifier l'existence d'un quelconque... pantalon.

-Est-ce que tu est sérieux ? Je veux dire...

-Quoi ? Bien sur que je le suis ! Regarde y'a de la moumoute !

Sans que je ne comprenne se qui vennait de se passer elle s'esclaffer de nouveau. Est-ce le mot moumoute qui l'a fait rire ou bien... ? Elle reprit sur elle, se leva, posa une main sur mon épaule et me prit délicatement les menottes.  
-Alors, comment t'expliquer... ? Ceci ne sert pas vraiment à la police. Elle sont plutôt utilisé par des gens, pour... des... activités... personelle..., je l'a regardai les sourcils froncé ne comprenant pas exactement ses propos, qui se pratique le plus souvent à deux.  
Je vis enfin de quoi elle parlait et en profitai :  
-Oh ! Je ne suis pas contre non plus, je surenchéris avec un clin d'œil, puis, sans m'y attendre je ressus une claque au sommet du crane.  
-Sinon pourquoi est-ce que tu est venu ? Je suppose que ce n'était pas pour ça ?  
-En effet ! Je veux apprendre à dompter les monstres qui crache de la fumée noir ! M'exclamais-je, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
-Les quoi ?  
-Tu sais c'est animaux que tout le monde possède et utilise pour se déplacer.  
-Si c'est des voiture que tu parle, sache que ce ne sont pas des animaux mais des machines. De la technologie.  
-mouai...  
-Et pour répondre à ta question c'est or de question ! Tu est un danger pu...  
-17 h, chez Granny's ! Lui coupais-je la parole en quittant la pièce.

J'arrivais devant le restaurant, ayant abandonné mes vêtements en cuir pour un bermuda et une chemise que August m'avait donné.

Une vielle femme, qui me suivait depuis plusieurs minute maintenant, me mit la main au fesse.

-Ecoutez madame ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas flatté de votre attirance pour moi mais... Vous n'êtes pas mon genre.

Elle repartit la tête haute sans m'adressait le moindre mot. Je souris et continuai mon chemin.

-Sheriff ! La voie de Granny retentit de l'interieur du bâtiment.

Ah non elle n'allait pas me faire le coup de se défiler ! Il n'en était pas question ! Il fallait que je surmonte ses dragon métalique.

Elle accourra vers moi à grand pas.

-un maillot de bain ?

-oui.

-Un maillot de bain fluo...

-...

-Avec des canards ?!

-Je...

-Si il te plaît va te changer, je t'en supplie. Se retana t-elle de rire, sa main sur mon épaule.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec mon vêtement ?

-Tu est tout simplement ridicule !

-Je vais le tuer !

-Je ne veux pas savoir de qui tu parle mais à l'avenir évite d'avouer un meurtre avant de le commettre, je suis le sheriff ne l'oublie pas.

-tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à me changer ? On ne sait jamais au cas où... Je ne pus m'empocher de lui faire un clin d'œil.

-Serais-tu en train de me faire des avance ?

-Absolument pas mademoiselle Swan. Vous avez les idées bien mal plaçaient. Je voulais seulement profiter de vos conseil vestimentaire.

-Ouai ouai... Je souris d'un aire satisfait puis monta dans le véhicule.

-Pourquoi ça ne démarre pas ?

-Tourne la clé, voilà maintenant appuis sur la pédale d'embrayage. Celle de droite... et pousse le levier qui est à ta droite.

-Eh eh ! J'ai dompté cette bête venu des ténèbres !

-Attend avant de te réjouir. Appuis sur l'accélérateur.

-M'oblige pas à demander.

-Celle de gauche, répondis-t-elle en riant.

-Bon si tu accélérais un peut maintenant.

Je tournai la tête et répondu:

-Ah oui sans blague !?

-Regarde la route !

Un arbre, que faire ? Tourner le volant comme sur le Jolly Roger. Trop tard ! Un ballon sortit du volant et m'étouffa avant de se dégonfler tout seul.

* Flash back end *

quoi que tout bien réfléchit les transports en commun semblait être un meilleure idée.

A suivre...


End file.
